1. Field
The present disclosure is directed an apparatus including a push-button with a compressible member. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an apparatus including a push-button that has a compressible member that is offset from a switch actuation plane that reduces the space required by the push-button.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices have push-buttons that users press to activate functions and features of the electronic devices. For example, a smartphone uses a home key that a user presses to activate the home screen of the smartphone. As another example, a music player includes volume buttons that a user presses to change the volume of the music player. As a further example, a camera includes a shutter button that a user presses to take a picture. To be as portable as possible, the electronic devices are relatively small to fit in a user's hand, in a user's pocket or on a user's body. Due to size constraints, components of an electronic device are tightly packaged into the device's housing to make a device as portable as possible.
Unfortunately, the size constraints make it a challenge to fit all of the desired components into the device while keeping the device small and portable. The size makes it especially challenging to incorporate push-buttons into the device because push-buttons require extra space for movement of the button and for springs to return a push-button to its original position after the push-button is pressed.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus with a push-button having a compressible member that reduces the space required by the push-button.